overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Arche Eeb Rile Furt
Arche Eeb Rile Furt (アルシェ・イーブ・リリッツ・フルト) was a worker and magic caster of Foresight, who volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious large tomb. She was once a former student of the Magic Academy and noble as well. Appearance Arche has blonde hair and blue eyes with a face that possess delicate features. Arche's hair was cut to the height of her shoulders. Compared to other beauties, her prettiness lies in the elegance category. She also gave the impression of that of a lifeless doll. In addition, she also wore a loose robe with sturdy clothes. Personality Arche was a genius young girl amongst the magic caster in the imperial magic academy. On the other hand, she would actually be more of a silent hard worker than just being a talented person. She is almost close to fully reaching the limits of her growth potential. Background Arche was a fallen noble after the ascension of Emperor Jircniv at the throne, who stripped her family's nobility. Even so, her parents continued to waste money as if they were still nobles and fell into debt. Thus, she hates her parents and wishes to run away from home with her younger twin sisters. Somewhere in her lifetime, Arche was forced to become a worker, desperately earning money after money to repay her family's debt. It was then she later joined Foresight led by Hekkeran Termite to take on more co-op missions. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Arche and Roberdyck Goltron return and meet up with Hekkeran Termite and Imina. Hekkeran asks about the moneylender to Arche. She confesses that she is indebted due to the extravagance of her parents. Considering Arche's circumstances though they deny that they are worried about Arche. Foresight decided to accept the quest from Count Femel to investigate the large tomb. Arche returns to her home and scolded her father for wasting money if they were still nobles. She went to see her younger twin sisters and decided to get away from her home with her sisters when she finishes the quest. Arche and her companions arrived at the tomb and discovered a huge amount of treasure in the four affiliated tombs. She and her companions would adventure deeper into the underground tomb, so they can expect to discover a lot more treasures along the way. However, they were then teleported to the sixth floor at the Amphitheater abruptly and was met with Ainz Ooal Gown and his two of his fellow floor guardians, which are Albedo and Mare. Desperately, Hekkeran attempted to try and deceive him but Ainz see through his lie and then proceeds to fight them as a warrior. After witnessing Hekkeran squaring off against him, Ainz decides to reveal his true power and decides to take off his ring. Due to this pressure of heavy uneasiness, Arche begins to vomit all over herself twice in a row and gets terrifyingly scared after seeing Ainz's overwhelming aura. Knowing that they're outmatched against Ainz, Arche's comrades tell her to escape while she still can as they stall him time so she will be able to successfully escape. Arche tried to run away until finally realizing that she's still underground. After being mentally cornered and falling into absolute despair, she is caught by Shalltear Bloodfallen. In her final moment, Arche thinks of her twin sisters that she dearly loved and faints from mental shock. Soon afterward, Shalltear had already killed her while she was still unconscious. Abilities and Powers Arche was a former student and apprentice of Fluder Paradyne, who is known for being the strongest wizard of the Empire in the magic academy. She was a third tier magic caster with a special talent to sense others' magical power and see through their aura. Arche has an innate talent called the "All-Seeing Eyes" suitably due to its ability. In addition, Arche was even also able to see the rank of a magic caster. People thought that she had the potential to reach Fluder's rank eventually. She was equipped with an iron staff that was covered with countless unknown texts and symbols. Known Classes * Wizard * Academic Wizard * High Wizard Active * Dark Vision * Flash * Fly * Invisibility * Lightning * Magic Arrow * Reinforce Armor Relationships Furt Family Arche's Parents Arche, unlike her parents, does not think highly of her lineage after losing her nobility status. Thus, she hated her parents very much so, who are unable to accept the reality that they were heavily in debt. They would continue to live in a prodigal lifestyle, which constantly puts the family into debt every single day. It was to the point, which Arche had became a driven person in life to do frequent works in order to earn enough money, so she will someday be able to repay the debt collector. Henceforth, she made a resolve to one day move away from her parents and take her twin sisters along with her to some place far away. Ureirika and Kuuderika Foresight Hekkeran Termite Roberdyck Goltron Imina Fluder Paradyne Fluder was Arche's teacher in the Imperial Magic Academy. He believed that she had the potential to reach his rank eventually, but she decided to drop out after her nobility was stripped, making her teacher feel shamed for her. Trivia *In the Web Novel, she became Shalltear's sex toy while in the Light Novel, she died in absolute despair in Shalltear's hands. *Her dead body was cut into pieces: Entoma uses Arche's voice to replace her old voice, Demiurge takes her skin, several undead take her arms and legs, her head is used as decoration for the devils and the leftovers become food. *In the Web Novel, she teaches Ainz how to dance. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Workers Category:Magic Caster Category:Foresight Category:Baharuth Empire